1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting diode device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode device comprising a blue light emitting compound.
2. Related Art
The importance of a flat panel display (FPD) has been emphasized following the development of multimedia technologies. In response to this trend, kinds of displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting diode display device have been put to practical use.
Among them, the organic light emitting diode device is a self-emitting device which emits light in a manner that electric charges are injected into an organic layer between an electron injection electrode (cathode) and a hole injection electrode (anode), electrons and holes are paired, and then they become extinct to emit light.
Organic light emitting diode devices may have advantages in that the devices may be fabricated on flexible transparent substrates (e.g., plastic substrates) and may operate at a voltage (e.g., 10 V or below) lower than voltages required to operate plasma display panels (PDPs) and inorganic light emitting diode displays. Organic light emitting diode devices may also have other advantages such as relatively low power consumption and excellent color representation. Further, since organic light emitting diode devices may emit light of three colors (i.e., green, blue and red), organic light emitting diode devices may be considered next-generation full color display devices capable of producing images of various colors.
A blue organic light emitting diode device can be formed by sequentially stacking an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode. Although the emission layer employs a host-dopant system, conventionally used dopant materials exhibit relatively high driving voltage and low emission efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a demand for development of a dopant material having a new structure to obtain an organic light emitting diode device with high luminance and high efficiency.